


Loving The Enemy

by AeternumMotus



Series: Entanglement [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Romance, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumMotus/pseuds/AeternumMotus
Summary: Ending his life wouldn't solve a thing and it wouldn't bring back the woman they both loved, With suppressed feelings and hidden enemies old and new. Will Zero overcome his differences with Kaname or will he let himself succumb to a game he never asked to be apart of?





	1. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm really sorry if this sucks this is my first work after all! Okay so there weren't many Kaname Kuran/Zero Kiryuu fanfics that I liked out there so I decided how about I try and post my own.. I hope it goes well its been a long time since my imagination soared to try and make a story hopefully it'll be good and if not I guess Ill have to try even harder.
> 
> Just thought I'd clarify that this is A/U I found the inspiration from BlackenedWing's works though this'll be different in its own way but also a little similar but not too similar :-)
> 
> I just hope this story comes along well in the way I can captivate an audience the same way I feel allot of people were drawn in by her works, In this story Zero will be a bit less stand-offish then what he's usually like and just a fair warning I haven't really gotten around to reading the manga but I'm perfectly aware of what's happened in it so I'm sorry if there are a few spoilers here and there but I hope I can get this story to really take off.
> 
> And one more little side note think of this as.. How do I say this. Think of the characters in this story of having since graduated from Cross Academy having since gone their separate ways well all except Zero because destiny links him to Kaname.. Tralalala okay enough ramblings onto the story.
> 
> I do not own Vampire Knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino no money is being made from this story I merely created it for entertainment and inspirational purposes.

**Chapter One: Pressure**

The full moon hung silently in one of the many the crisp nights that only served as a reminder of that terrible day its might swaying the gentle sparkling mineral lake. For Zero it was just another distraction as he lay on his bed, Long hair fanning his pillow he allowed it to be a bit longer than Ichiru’s over the past few months. Unblinking amethyst eyes lost in thought as there were nothing but swirls just swirls that caked his cream colored ceiling. Zero couldn’t help but think of him, Kaname Kuran. How could he find himself in the position to no longer hate the man that he found his life now eternally intertwined with? Even though it all happened none to long ago pain still gripped him over the death of the woman they both loved.. Yuki Cross all because of the power lust of the former head of the Kuran family, Rido.

Because of an ancient ritual Rido hoped to gain more power so that he could reign over humanity as king but in the course of this lust for power Yuki sacrificed herself so that Kaname could live and that Zero was no longer an ordinary ‘vampire’ though born and reared as a human and bitten by the demon Shizuka the ritual which would’ve brought back a long deceased vampire from years past had backfired on Rido, cursing him. And with it Zero found he was far from ex-human as he once knew himself to be instead he found he was nearly as much of a pureblood as Kaname was if not lingering between pureblood status and level ‘B‘ and more so that his tattoo had shaped into a distinctive rose..

Soon after the tragedy Zero found that his aforementioned tattoo was the signature Kuran rose but he had fled upon being told this information by Kaname refusing to acknowledge the pureblood any further he put himself in a solitude of his own for the past few years though the pureblood continued to prod him to come out of his shell and accept his newfound powers.. A curse is what it was but to Kaname this was a gift a gift of life, One that is destined to bring them together not push them further apart. _‘Why must you always be so negative? Where has self-loathing ever gotten a man when he was forced to survive in this harsh world of man and monster?’_ As optimistic as ever one might say.. Being torn to shreds by a monster would be more rewarding to him then it was being the keepsake of the king of all bloodsuckers!

It always worked just fine for the hunter.. Up until now that is now he found himself at a brick wall unsure of what to do. But he’d never admit that to his former adversary that would only show weakness and he couldn’t afford that.

In spite of these revelations Zero repulsed at the thought of ‘submitting’ to Kaname or having to listen to another word out of his mouth. Despite his words the pureblood had even admitted he too had little understanding of what was happening to the hunter since the practice was hundred of thousands of years old.. Much older then the man himself.

But the pureblood was persistent over the course of the matter. _‘Don’t you see Zero? Clearly this is a sign to end our acrimony this has happened in ancient times, You can’t just run away from your problems..’_ It seemed like he was being taunted by those last words more then anything though he had his own volition and would do as he damned well pleased.

The blaring sound of the doorbell finally jarred Zero from his thoughts “Unnh.. Go home already..” Groaning as he extricated himself from the bed. Taking a gamble on who it was it probably wouldn’t be a barer of his kind of good news just someone else to remind him yet again of what he really needed to focus on. ‘The cheeky bastard is back yet again..’

Slowly Zero stalked down the stairs coming to rest on the last step turning his head towards the window he saw the unmistakable silver car glinting from the moonlight it only belonged to one person and one person only..

“What do you want Hanabusa?” The silver haired hunter eyed the icy blonde with a look of contempt and annoyance. “Oh… I just came to talk to you is all but knowing you I’m not welcomed as usual?” The blonde merely shoved his hands in his pockets as he eyed the tattoo on the hunter’s neck in a rare show of awe as if he hadn‘t seen it before, Hiding it wouldn‘t do much the whole association at large knew anyways. “Zero, Why are you running away from Kaname-sama don’t you realize your no longer the same person you once were? You can’t just pretend what happened didn’t happen. Besides your blood is different now its almost.. Pure.” Seeing the blonde a bit uncomfortable from the light teeth chattering above the turned up collar of his leather coat was unusual in its own way given the nobles power of ice manipulation though for better judgment and deciding against leaving anyone much less a vampire in the cold or the scolding he might earn from a certain brunette, The hunter let the young scientist inside. “..Thanks.”

“Fine explain this to me then and why I have to be his little plaything since this is seventh time you’ve shown up on my doorstep.” They had moved into the burgundy wooden kitchen that held the faint aroma of quiche and coffee, Grabbing a seat across from Aido. Zero couldn’t help but think the blonde had a change of heart from the last time he’d seen him its as if he was less annoying in his own way when greeting the hunter. “Its not as bad as you think it is you know...” Quickly a thick book was perched into his open hands looking it over it seemed very old but had an alluring cover and seam to it something you would get out of an antique bookstore from New England.. “Kaname-sama gave me that book awhile back you know, Even though you shirked me off so many times now I decided to get some proof this time to show you that what you have with Kaname-sama isn’t coincidence.. Its destiny..” Narrowing his eyes Zero would’ve thought he was joking but since it involves his precious pureblood nothing could be further from the truth right? “It tells of the ritual that was used it turns out Rido didn’t take all the right steps in making sure he knew what he was doing.” The blonde chided while pointing out the tattoo on the hunters neck as he eyed him closely.

“The ‘ritual’ so to speak resulted in death but that’s only because he was trying to harvest the power of another pureblood for his own ends but because he used a human he created a.. Weak point so to speak because he used both captives the way he did with the fact she was really a pureblood her blood status shifted to another person.. Because Kaname-sama is pure it wouldn’t affect him but it would affect the next person involved in this practice, Its why you are what you are now.. Almost pure..”

“Then why is my lifespan no longer my own?” Zero interrupted hastily at the thought of what transpired.

“Well that’s because of the bonding between the two of you think of it as you both no longer being separate but as a whole now, Two halves becoming one.” Clenching his fists tightly, Aido’s gaze wandered around the room for a minute. “Zero I know we’ve never really gotten along but you can’t just ignore this! Think of how it’s been affecting Kaname-sama.. You can’t just run away you’re half of him now why would you want to be a liability now of all times? You know how important it is in the new treaty they put between us.. You may have been a human in the past but being a vampire isn’t as bad as you think it is..” The hunter could see tears well up in Aido’s eyes as he choked on his words. “Come on.. Zero can’t you just talk to Kaname-sama Its not like he’s the worst person in the world he values humanity as much as you do you know.. Why do you have to see the worst out of all that he‘s done even recently?” That however was true and as much as he hated to admit it Aido was right..

With the condition of the new treaty Zero had to act as a confidant of the Hunter’s Association and for the pureblood king something he knew he couldn’t merely shirk off.. Damn Rido for putting him in this position but then again his pessimism wasn’t getting him anywhere but before he could decide anything he knew he had a date with the president of the association ‘Reevaluation’ they told him though he knew it had to do with his connection to Kaname.

Ever since the word got out of what had happened a full investigation was done and of course disciplinary action for the hunter, Though they had their suspicions they couldn’t just cut off their strongest link to the pureblood instead wanting to keep him in line for future reference. Never once has the idea of being someone’s pawn been so unattractive in Zero’s mind.

“Well since this is yet another unscheduled visit by you I guess Ill talk to him, Mulling over what happened won’t change a thing. Five, ten or even twenty years from now. After all Yuki told us to be strong.. I won’t let her sacrifice be in vain. And just for you Ill even tell him you said hello.. How‘s that?” Having a tongue stuck out at him by the blonde was just another normal occurrence for him it was fun riling up the noble it was just like old times.

Zero could see his words had an affect on the blonde as he perked up, A small smile adorning his lips. “So you’ll stop avoiding the inevitable I hope?” The blonde merely sifted through his pockets for a minute before pulling up his tablets.

“Since I know you and your cousins will break my arms over it if I don‘t what do I have to lose?” He could barely keep the acid out of his tone but it was truly inevitable it would catch up with him. Though remembering those last words it did give him some resolve to get a little even with the pureblood. _‘Be strong Zero.. I want you to live and be happy.. I spent a long time trying to figure myself out and I have all the answers now thanks to Kaname.. He’s made me happy I know he can show you that you don’t have to live your life hating your own humanity.. You know what I am.. But I’m giving my life to you.. Please promise me you’ll both live..’_ What a small world..

And he did promise her.. Ending his own life wouldn’t bring her back and he knew he had to protect humanity from a greater threat. Alongside the man his new allegiance was pledged too whether he liked it or not. No more running. A ruby studded band glinted in Zero’s eye before he realized it wasn’t just his imagination. “Kaname-sama told me to give you this ring to signify the bond between the two of you.. But you can‘t wear it just yet.” The blond huffed out the words as if a hint of jealousy wasn’t evident in his fumbling with it.

“Well are we done here? I have to be somewhere in an hour.” Zero could tell the blonde wasn’t hoping to leave so soon with the look he was giving him. “Have you even read the whole book? Any other surprises I should know about?” There was a brief silence between the two with the tapping of nails on the polished wood of the round table as if trying to fish out the answer from the dark. “I’ve read several chapters but this kind of thing doesn’t happen all the time you know! I was hoping I could research a bit more after I got your cooperation finally it has been eight months of us meeting like this.. So I can‘t just tell you everything else yet besides what’s been happening to your overall body changes.” Barely, The hunter usually left Aido hanging on more then one occasion even when Takuma was in tow he knew he couldn’t avoid it with the former vice president now hot on his trail.

“Alright well make yourself comfortable.. And try to stay out of my room Hanabusa, Refrain from freezing anything like you did the last time you were here.” Removing himself from the chair the hunter strode out of the kitchen while heading for the door coat in hand, He could hear the faint sound of Aido’s laptop being opened along with the ruffling of paper since he had seen a duffle bag on him earlier. With a deep exhale of breath Zero turned up his long coats hood and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

It wouldn’t be too long of a trip to the association but he didn’t exactly own a car.. Much less anything bigger than his cell phone. They told him to come unarmed since they had been studying him much like the cells of a plant under a microscope that could possibly be a cure to multiple types of cancer. Though he had asked Yagari his take on the matter since he argued on his behalf against this little series of obstacles the cowboy was tight lipped about the delicate matter as was the same for Kaito and anyone else who happened to still be friendly with the vampire. ‘Damned brass..’ As the young hunter looked up at the peppering of snow was getting worse it had been going on for several days now and thanks to the towns lack of regard for the roads black ice was still prominent leading cars several yards from the roads or even just the drivers huddling up on the ground for warmth.. That didn’t always end so well.

Taking in snow flurries Zero could tell if he postponed this again he might not come back alive from the will of mother nature.. Stomping the ground a few times with his snow boots the sidewalks weren’t as bad as the roads were but he still had to be careful. Being unarmed added to the danger of the night, So in addition to having masked his scent and presence wearing all black just made sense to any keen eyes. Tugging the tip of his hood further over his silver locks the hunter took off at full vampire speed in the darkness of the night.


	2. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edited both chapters for better quality and quantity so make sure to re-read if you can the next chapter is gonna take me awhile at most.. Reviews are appreciated for anyone who might be watching!
> 
> If nothing makes sense now it'll make sense in the next chapter (I hope..) leave a kudos if you will! :-)

Chapter Two: Greetings

It was half past midnight when he made it to the Hunter’s Association building looking around at the snow peppering the streets, It hadn’t been such a long time since he stopped by here but things felt different in its own way as he made his way past the main lobby though few bothered to look in his direction as he came up to the stairs a familiar voice called out to him. “Zero I see you got the message huh? The president’s in with him at the moment though with you here I guess that’s far from coincidence.” Kaito seemed to have been going for quite a jog from his labored breathing. The hunter’s mouth fell agape at the thought of Kaname being here of all places. “Just when I thought I had enough to deal with for tonight..”

The elder hunter merely gave a small shrug as he jumped in front of the hunter, Offering him a key card and slip of paper. “Yagari.. Told me to give this to you since he’s out on some mission in that one.. Country on the other side of the world. Just go and report to those drill sergeants and get your brainwashing over with. Its so damned cold tonight so I decided to warm up while I waited for you.” Zero could see Kaito was taking this very lightly with all they’ve been through he probably had little reason to doubt his loyalties to the association despite his new blood. “Alright anything else I should know?” Kaito shot him a wry smile “Well since they already have your blood work I’d have to tell ya they’ll be drilling you for answers through whatever discipline they could dish out! Well I‘ve gotta go try not to screw up too badly in there while they pick your brain.” Zero merely followed Kaito out of the corner of his eye as he watched the elder hunter descend the stairs that led into the secret tunnel system and dropped out of sight.

With a sigh he made his way further up the marble stairs before using vampire speed to make his way to the other side of the building it wasn’t exactly a surprise to anyone else in the building since there had been no complaints on him using full speed before, Stopping just in time to avoid colliding with one of the ‘drill sergeants’ that Kaito had mentioned earlier it was a senior hunter who had become an interrogator just a few years earlier he had seen her from time to time whenever he brought in his live assignments who had connections with other vampire factions that happened to be in a stir or on foreign ground. “Kiryuu-kun I see you’d like to get this over with quickly with the speed you decided to exhibit..” She said coolly while fixing her glasses and disheveled hair with ease. “My apologies Dr. Niyuto I have quite a bit on my mind tonight.” A little aloof the hunter was led into her office grabbing the seat across from her antique desk it reminded him of the one he destroyed once back at the academy that the headmaster owned. “Please call me Hinari there’s no reason we should feel uncomfortable about this after all..” Light glinted off of her bifocals as she eyed the hunter intently. “Of course, This won’t take long will it? Is it just you evaluating me only?”

Hinari set up a video recorder in front of her before she folded her hands on the desk “We found that hunters do better with less proctors in the room but yes Ill be the one overseeing this interrogation and instigating it, I’m expertise in reading body language so I hope you decide to answer honestly it’ll help you in the long run with the way the association looks at you. This will only take a few hours at most though if your lucky it could go by smoothly.” That wouldn’t sound so horrible if not for the fact she could easily explore every nook and cranny of his responses to her questionnaire, Just what he needed for tonight.

* * *

 

“Are we finished here president? I think I’ve told you everything. You already know the truth about what happened to my parents unless.. There’s more you’d like to add.“ Kaname said with a small sigh as always he wore his implacable mask though his expression was slipping little by little as he rested his head on his hand. “No lord Kaname I think that’s everything that needed to be covered though I ask you that for your sake in terms of the treaty that the young Kiryuu is not drawn astray by any of your adversaries I’m sure there are many who would like to get their hands on him.“

The pureblood hadn’t seen the hunter in nearly a year though patient as he was he was coming to grow tired of waiting the latter out to give in and accept his newfound humanity. It was tiring in more ways than one, With the bond not having gone through its many steps to be at its zenith it was taking its toll on the young pureblood, Dark circles mounted his eyes that he tried with some success to hide under his long bangs. He felt much fatigue and stress plague his bones and at times he felt a little light-headed certain ailments he was more familiar with after a chaotic battle not when he awoke.

The pureblood merely wanted the love and affection of the hunter since the day the bond had formed it had a much higher affect on him because of the Kuran insignia tied into strengthening it but was also wearing down the pureblood, The bond needed the strength of a strong mutual emotion such as love or hatred. Given the ancient texts and known bondings love was the more pivotal of the two. He could only hope he could convince the stubborn hunter of this fact.. There was so much he could show Zero if he heard out what the pureblood vampire had to say.. Snapping out of his reverie. “Well if that’s all then I shall take my leave. I trust you won’t overstep your bounds.“ The pureblood murmured while rising from his chair.

“I assure you to expect nothing less from me lord Kaname.” The president added with a toothy grin. “Thank you Orishida.” A faint smile touched the purebloods lips as he strode out of the office, Once outside he fixed his earpiece. “Takuma I’m heading out now but make sure to drive so as to not hit any hidden black ice.” A faint flicker of electronic chirping came before he was met with a response. “You know I’m always careful, It’s a shame the weather broadcasts didn’t have snow on the radar it gets worse and worse with each passing minute!” The blonde chuckled on the other end hoping to brighten the spirits of the pureblood.

“It is mother nature at work..” Suddenly Kaname felt the dull throb of the bond of his neck it had been static earlier though he could tell that Zero was close by if he hung around long enough he could finally have a word with the young hunter, After all their conversation about the bonding among other things was long overdue. While turning to contemplate his surroundings the pureblood spied an open window, Left open only so slightly as not to let in the crisp falling snow. Deciding for a quick exit at full speed and swift movement the pureblood found himself perched on a ledge not too far from the ground, Making his way down with the use of kinetic energy he took in snowy the delight as much as it reminded him of Yuki he could see it wasn’t as gentle as her nature, If not very aggressive in contrast with the harsh winds tugging at his coat. As feet met up with the ground the purebloods eyes narrowed.. Someone had been watching him just now.

Now was not the time to play cat and mouse especially when there was still so much to be done. But his senses had only picked up a faint flicker of activity, Whoever it was wanted his attention.. But didn’t want to reveal themselves just yet. Taking in his surroundings once more the pureblood swiftly strode down the hill seeing several yards away that Takuma was waiting for him.

* * *

 

It had been a rather grueling process, He passed the interrogation after more then a few hours with flying colors but he hadn’t expected being used as a guinea pig. Drugs, A thousand needles in his chest, arms and mouth.. Multiple tests and being electrocuted were accompanied with a certain numbness to it in no part thanks to his ‘purist’ status but while it may have seemed like war torture for some the young hunter thought it seemed like another way to pass the time.. Of course being strapped to a table was never the best way to spend a snowy night.

Zero started a little as a bright penlight was quickly shone in his eyes Dr. Niyuto furthering her examination though it wasn’t exactly a physical since she was examining his heart and head typical if you’re a vampire. “Alright I think that concludes the examination.. Vitals are completely normal and from what you told me your bloodlust is much lower then it was when you were a level E being a purist sure has its wonders for you doesn’t it? Though I heard that’s not exactly what they called your kind in ancient legend.” Withdrawing the penlight and quickly examining his ears a third time. “Though I can’t remember what..” Quickly the straps to the table were undone as a gloved hand to his back gently encouraged him to sit up.

“This will make a fine report for the president and the council members, Though I’m sure they won’t come knocking on your door once they leaf through it.” Hinari chimed with a bright smile, Handing him back his shirt and long coat. “I hope not.. I’m guessing this is it for now? It would be nice to know when I can start getting back to work though.” Zero had been given a red flag three months ago that prohibited him from taking on many jobs for the association forcing him to go underground for the time being it paid a little more than usual but that could be common with all those ‘don’t ask’ in the job description but that was just business afterall, Shrugging his coat back on Zero began to wonder more about the tattoo on his neck although it was just there it gnawed at the back of his mind that it may have more to it then he thought.

He knew Kaname had the same one only smaller though he didn’t know where. “You’re free to go just take the second door on your left so you don‘t get lost.” Dr. Niyuto tapped her pen lightly on the clipboard she was carrying while pacing the room. He had enough of the rooms sterile scent he knew he didn’t need to be told a second time.

Turning a sharp corner out of the laboratory he had been chucked in, Zero could tell he was being watched but the drugs that had been administrated to him had retarded his hunter and vampire senses. Though he could tell the presence was several yards away but nothing more no thanks to the large clear glass windows that adorned the association though it helped in making any vampire that found themselves here rather uncomfortable then being entirely decorative in an architectural manner. At vampire speed that he could muster Zero made his way out of the building hoping to trek home in time before the weather got any worse. A light buzz from his pocket and with a flick of the wrist a strange number appeared, He had turned his phone off earlier when he was with Dr. Niyuto though now that he was free he saw he had several unread texts.. Who could be calling him at this hour? “Who is this?” A hint of fatigue in his voice. “Now is that anyway to answer your house guest? I just wanted to let you know I did more research on the bonding.. And I have to say your food is delicious by the way.”

Rolling his eyes the hunter examined the ruby band he had gotten from the noble for a moment. “Hanabusa try not to eat me out of house and home.. Hold your thoughts because I’m on my way home now though it might take me a while to get there with the drugs they’ve injected me with they said it could take down even a rhinoceros.” There was a long pause before light crinkling of paper sounded on the other end. “Well I could always swing by and give you a ride..” Thinking the blonde was probably fidgeting on the other end now by the dry tone in his voice arguing would just add another headache that he could do without on a night like this besides Aido did have a car and plowing himself through the snow would only add more stress to his night. What harm could it do? He had picked up that there had been a strange yet faint throb of activity on his end though it wasn‘t on his radar it was signaled by the burning of his tattoo.

“I’m on 61 Auborough Drive the street nearest the Hunter’s Association. Ill be waiting on the steps.” A rush of cold breath escaped him for a moment as fatigue hit him like a freight train he couldn‘t afford to be tired now it was barely four o‘ clock and sleeping in frigid cold weather like this could still kill a vampire.

“Ill be there soon try not to keel over from the results of their guerilla tactics.” Perching himself on the steps with phone close to his ear the hunter couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s desire to be a little protective it seemed like a trait he hadn‘t seen in awhile.

“It takes more then just needles to kill me, I’m getting tired so hurry up Hanabusa.” After another exchange of crude insults the call ended knowing it would take Aido 15 minutes or so to get here the hunter decided to try and bide his time but as he slipped his phone back into his pocket he noticed from his slightly blurred peripheral vision that a familiar presence swiftly came up several feet behind him.

“Who’s there?” The crunching of snow indicated they were moving towards him. Damn it he wasn’t even armed all he had were his hunter arts, One that was used to mask his scent and presence though the only other one that he could think of was a shadow binding. Jumping to his feet with a fighting stance left hand ungloved the hunter spun to face his uninvited guest until the ideal ‘deer in headlights’ look flickered in amethyst eyes.

“Well I’m glad I’m not the only one surprised tonight, But to be honest I was expecting to find you..” The pureblood hummed as garnet met amethyst, Gazes locked firmly in place. With his appearance there was a light tinge of pheromones coming up on his hunter radar.

“Of course.. The king of all bloodsuckers graces me with his presence.” Mirth dripped from the hunters lips he had his money bet on that they wouldn’t be able to run into each other with time constraints, Though seeing the pureblood before him now gave him some cause for concern seeing him worn down wasn‘t something you could admire everyday.

“Aido dropped by at my house for the millionth time to tell me about the _cursing_ of course but I‘m sure you sent him in the first place anyways, He’s on his way now to get me out of this makeshift blizzard as we speak..” The hunter said flatly while kicking up snow it probably wasn’t a surprise since he figured Kaname had asked the cheeky scientist to keep watch over him for the night.

“Zero it’s not a curse, Though I suppose its natural to fear something you do not understand.” It was only now that Zero realized that there were dark circles around the purebloods eyes and he seemed to have a weariness about him lilac eyes showing a tinge of regret at his chosen words. “Kaname..“ Concern quickly lining the hunters voice as he watched the pureblood join him on the stone steps.

Dropping his gaze Kaname reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver band with diamond studding’s embedded in it holding it out earnestly. “I asked Aido to give you this band.. Wearing it will protect you in more ways then one.“ Zero swiftly reached into his own pocket pulling out the one of similar feature with red glassing in it as if there was a liquid adorning the ring he hadn’t noticed before until now.

“I gave my blood to that ring to give to you.. To wear, But the bonding isn‘t at its full strength because there are still many more things to be taken care of.” Brushing back raven strands of his own hair the pureblood quickly pressed onto his hidden earpiece. “Takuma Ill be heading over to Zero’s with Aido, Be careful on the icy roads..” While the pureblood had said this with the utmost calm his eyes seemed to betray this notion from its unreadable expression.

“There you go inviting yourself over again.. Though I guess I could use the extra company.” The two of them merely sat there with the pureblood manipulating a small bubble for them to be shielded from the ever increasing snow flurries, For Zero it seemed a bit like a cuddle fest there was some comfort found from it with the purebloods power it was body temperature. Unconsciously the hunter cupped the purebloods shoulder trying to get a better angle of the others features it was as if Kaname hadn’t slept for days though when around the hunter he seemed to perk up a bit from earlier. _’Is this because of the bonding? You hardly see a noble like this even after a hard day of work..’_ Surrounded by the kinetic energy that Kaname was emitting Zero also noticed the faint lull of pheromones in his senses if Kaname had detected his mild lethargy he seemed to be keeping the other from feeling as tired as he was now. After a groundbreaking ten minutes the vampires spotted the familiar silver of Aido’s car, Quickly springing to his feet Kaname helped Zero rise from the large, cold and slippery step they had been occupying. Hurrying the latter to the car, Aido didn’t need to be told for where they needed to go speeding off and with great reflex avoiding the black ice littering the roads as the snow piled more and more.


	3. Blood Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy sea monkeys I had writers block on this one.. A little bit of fluff in the mix at the end but I'm sure you guys were waiting for this one huh? I'm happy I got this chapter the way I wanted it to go though I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't get more words into it.. Hmph guess I can't be as gifted as BlackenedWing is with her works.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if any or all of the Latin is incorrect I used google translate and I really wanted to put the words out there instead of just going for plain English, If anyone wants to correct me just drop a PM please and once again please tell me what you think!

**Chapter Three: Blood Bonds**

“Sorry Zero. I’m afraid your condition is widely associated with the stupiditis epidemic there’s no known cure or vaccine for it I suggest you quarantine yourself immediately in order to spare Kaname-sama the same fate.” All Zero could muster was a scowl towards the blonde but he was right on the money, Pretending not to notice Kaname’s gaze resting on his back the hunter and noble continued their three-hour quarrel.

“Very funny, Lets not forget your precious Kaname-sama happens to be lounging in my house so the damage is probably already done.“ Jokes aside this was a rather difficult situation to swallow, He never thought he’d get the chance to live forever much less with the very man he always held a deep hatred towards.

“So in short what your saying is the bond which can only be broken by death as you call it.. Has been acting as a fine tuning fork and its freaky properties also made me into a Luvetian? Which is why I can’t seem to feel any hatred towards Kaname?” Usually shock, Horror and more confusion would be in the works of his line of questioning but the hunter could no longer work up the pessimism that he had always known. The ruby studded band had been laying atop its diamond counterpart off to the side of the large book Aido had brought over earlier in addition to a jar of ashes deposited neatly on a nearby coffee table. Though a little groggy both vampires had remained standing while the icy blonde explained in better understanding to the hunter of the nature of a blood bond and a ’ **Luvet** ’. The pureblood had resigned himself to lounging on the rather large and comfortable settee his features seemed to show amusement at the argument between the two vampires, Having shirked off his own long coat revealing a cream-white sweater adorned with a distinctive red and black rose pattern it seemed to fit with the black jeans he was sporting.

“For the last time yes that’s what the book said it made it pretty obvious that that’s exactly why and what you are now.. But for physical occasion of the bonding jewelry have always been used for this.” Running his own hand through his blonde locks before continuing the drawn out explanation.

“Well according to the books Latin texts in order to get to the next step you basically have to perform a sacred ritual.. I’d say try using just about any fire pit you‘ll need the jar of ashes to start it then you offer your own blood to the band that belongs to the other partner once that’s done throw them into the fire. It doesn’t matter that your ring is already stained since its supposed to act as an amplifier for the mental connection the bond grants.”

“At least I don’t have to twist your arm this time. Besides if I were you I’d be glad to be the other half of Kaname-sama as he is to you!” The starry eyed look the blond was giving the pureblood said it all. “Are you gonna fawn over him all day or what?” After having skimmed the book over himself the whole experience seemed like a wedding ceremony more then anything.

Thanks to the bond any negative feelings he might have were on a damper with the pureblood in such close proximity. For Zero all he could do was move forward with this ‘predicament’ even if his opinion of the matter didn‘t match up with what everybody else was thinking, The hunter had seen first hand how being bound to a higher vampire worked out. Their free-will was stripped from them and whatever humanity they may have had left, Of course without that they were just an empty shell which in most cases defeated the purpose of the bonding. Luckily Kaname had already made it clear he had no intention of doing anything of the sort to the hunter.

Being with the same sex normally would’ve left the hunter second guessing but given the current circumstances even he had to admit after all this time the pureblood still looked like a crown jewel to him. “Well since I have to get ready for this little trip would you mind eggnogging on out?” Accompanied with the occasional eye roll that it was still far from Christmas the hunter could only eye the noble as he made his way out.

“You’re such a great host Zero.. I just remembered I had to pitch the tree soon anyways maybe this year me and Kain can finally make those Zero gingerbreads..” Whipping out his sunglasses the blonde merely waved before he was out the door and speeding off in his corvette. A small brush of kinetic energy sounded in the room followed by the faint clicking of turbines sliding into place, It had taken a moment before realization spun that the pureblood was directly in front of the young hunter.

“I’m sure this isn’t much of a surprise to you anymore but is it possible we can now come to a mutual understanding of each other?” While the words normally would’ve given Zero reason to argue he couldn’t help but find the tone of voice soothing the words managed to become enchanting in their own way. Normally Zero would try and find a way to brush the man off but with the purebloods garnet gaze regarding him in such a fixed manner it seemed like a bridge he was unwilling to cross now. But the sun had already begun to rise they couldn’t go out and about at this time. “Then considering the time of day.. Shouldn’t we wait for the sun to go down before we continue on this little journey of ours?” His words were met with a quizzical gaze until the pureblood turned away from him proceeding to thumb through the thick book that was left on the table earlier. “Commencing this at sundown just so happens to be one of the requirements we should retire until then.. You won‘t even know I‘m here.” A small smile curled on the purebloods lips his eyes seemed to flicker adoration before he settled back down onto the sofa. Usually he’d let the pureblood do as he pleased but since he could still see the dark circles under his eyes Zero felt a different arrangement had to be made.

* * *

 

“Don’t get too hands on while I’m asleep king of the night..” Slipping under the covers next to Kaname and sleeping with him should’ve been the last thing he’d ever have to do but with the current events nothing made sense much anymore. “I’ll try.” The pureblood said with wry grin as he slowly motioned himself into the supine position eyelids drooping shut, For a minute Zero watched as the mans breathing evened out chest falling and rising silently. Laying on his side the hunter silently reached over caressing a few strands of hair out of the mans face, For a moment Zero pondered about what the night ahead had in store for him. Going to sleep didn’t come as easy for him things would be much less complicated from here on out right?  
Examining his watch the time read six-forty he still had plenty of time before he had to get up strangely sleep wasn’t wrestling him to the ground as it had earlier even after he had a shouting match with Aido. _Damn it all to hell when do I catch a break?_ Brushing a hand over his tattoo Zero could feel a fuzzy sensation contentment began to swirl in his mind but these feelings didn’t really belong to him. _After such a long time apart was Kaname that happy to be near him in such a way?_  Closing his eyes Zero allowed himself to be lost in the feelings of the man next to him and before he knew it he finally drifted off.

* * *

 

A careful hand on his cheek roused the hunter from his slumber. “Zero time to get up its nearing sundown.”  
Rolling on his side the hunter was awestruck at the peachy sunset as the snow gently brushed up against the window. Looking back at the pureblood it took a minute for him to realize he lost the dark rings around his eyes and had his long coat in hand offering a warm smile, Pleasantries were exchanged as the hunter slipped on his coat pulling the hood over his silver hair making his way over to his walk-in closet he had to make sure he had was armed he didn’t want any surprises tonight deciding to be equipped with only a few anti-vampire weapons which included a katana, dual-knives and the bloody rose though he also kept a long knife sheathed strapped to his thigh _there’s always a chance for target practice_. The pureblood had been watching him of course shooting the hunter a knowing smile as he stepped out into the hallway he followed Kaname as they made their way out the front door. Stopping in the doorway the hunter looked with bewilderment at the jet-black jaguar parked across the street. “I asked Takuma to bring over my car earlier so we wouldn’t have to bother with another mode of transportation.” The pureblood slipped into the drivers seat as he quickly pulled in front of the curb.

Knowing Kaname everything they needed was already packed in the trunk of car. Zero merely slid into the backseat having both rings in possession as he idled through the ancient texts of the book. “Let me look up the ritual again so I can remember which parts I need to say for it.. It won’t do us any good if I’m elbowing you the entire time.” He murmured the words softly and the pureblood didn’t seem to make a fuss of it as he sped out onto the desolate highway.

* * *

 

It had taken them an hour to get further up north in the countryside they pulled into some woods Kaname seemed familiar with it as he used his kinetic energy to clear a path for them, Leaving the car behind some thick brush they slid down the trail, The forest seemed overly abundant with towering pine trees as they ran at vampire speed into the woods if not for their quick reflexes they would’ve gone down a slippery slope here or there as Kaname pressed forward. “Not to sound like an unhappy camper but are we getting close?” Having to avoid a few tree logs danger seemed to be the last thing on the purebloods mind as they darted from tree trunk to tree trunk. Coming to a halt Zero leapt beside him as the purebloods gaze studied the area. “Here should be fine..” Despite the snow there was some dry tree branches they could use to start the fire. Instead of gasoline or a lighter Kaname merely created a small explosion using kinetic energy, Pouring the ashes on the fire the pureblood knelt on one knee as he chanted the ancient words. “Flamma petere te domina non proferet terra prohibita est somnus!” Kneeling beside him the hunter pricked his finger pouring his blood onto the silver band while murmuring some ancient words under his breath it accepted the offering not letting a drop spill it licked up the plasma as it became a crimson color. Kaname continued his earlier incantation the fire seemed to grow as he repeated the Latin phrases.

  
“Sicut flamma ignis et in sanguine quod oblatum est pro mutuo damus seniorum Luvetia iunge et castitate.”  
The fire roared at the words spoken turning from a orange hue to purple. “Tolle hunc, et benedixit vinculum O domina somnus noctis tenebris angelus!” At that moment both rings were tossed into the howling flame the color changed again but this time the fire split in two being garnet on the right and amethyst on the left, Representing the rings that belonged to them though with the blood of each other in them. “Annuli christen viribus uti aeterni ignes, ut sint inter nocturna animalia devotione.” The two vampires traded gazes as the fire seemed to swallow itself mixing both colors respectively as the silvers of the rings glinted brightly from the light.

Kaname reached out and plucked Zero’s ring from the ground, The fire reverted to its normal size and color but it looked as if Kaname were holding a small flame in the palm of his hand garnet in color just like the purebloods eyes. Slowly placing his right hand over it the flame was snuffed out before motioning with the same hand as he held it with his index and thumb fingers, Seeing a flicker of unease in the purebloods gaze the hunter quickly reached out quickly mirroring the purebloods actions Zero felt the ring in his palm for a minute the flame hadn’t harmed him but the ring itself burned a little in his hand and he felt a faint pulsation from it. Using his left hand the purple flame was snuffed out like its counterpart and held it in his right palm, The pureblood reached for Zero’s left hand warm to the touch he slipped on the ring. Feeling his cheeks redden the hunter shook his head lightly as he did the same. “Do you feel any different Zero? It said with this there would be a mental connection between the two of us.” With a wave of his hand Kaname _willed_ the fire down to a tiny spark before it blew out from the renewed snow flurries. The pureblood turning towards the hunter reached up placing a gentle hand on the young hunters marking giving him an earnest look peering down Zero realized he had fully exposed his left hand. There it was, The Kuran rose though small it seemed to glow it looked just like the one on Zero’s neck except it was silver and lilac. _‘Well that’s different.._ ’ Despite the chill of the night the pureblood had made a small bubble of protection around the two as they huddled together on the ground.

Taking the hunters hand into his own. Zero found they were connecting on a mental level without even having to speak Kaname explained to him telepathically they could do this even when they were away from one another. Feeling his cheeks redden once again the hunter merely nodded before the pureblood moved his hand away. “Feeling better about this whole thing?” A smile quickly formed on the purebloods lips as he looked toward the blushing hunter. “Um.. Yeah.” Rising to his feet he offered a hand which Zero was more than happy to accept. “There’s still one last thing we need to do and you know what that is..” Shooting the hunter another warm smile the moonlight shined down on them as the snow danced gently around the bubble the pureblood was emitting. “It has nothing to do with control Zero.. Surely I’ve shown you enough that things can be done out of love.” Coiling his arms around the hunter the purebloods breath was warm against the cheeks of the hunter as he nuzzled his face against that of his lover. “You know I love you right?” Finding himself melting in the purebloods embrace the hunter merely did what his heart told him to do and laid a light kiss on the lips of the pureblood. For a moment they stood there like that before Kaname slowly pulled away. Zero seemed a bit flustered and surprised by his own actions. “Well I guess that answers that question, Lets go.” He couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to instead Zero followed Kaname hot on his heels as they made their way back to the car in the dead of the night.

 


End file.
